Locura
by Juniver
Summary: Universo Alternativo. ¿Que pasa cuando te declaran loco y te llevan a un manicomnio donde conoces el amor de tu vida? (Pessimo summary) Buena historia. Contada bajo el punto de vista de Vegeta. Solo una pareja VxB. Pasen y lean.
1. Prólogo

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

No sé porque, siempre estoy oyendo un sssssss... muy molesto, que no para, me pone muy nervioso, no lo soporto. Ahora ara 2 horas, a clase de mates, estábamos haciendo unos problemas, y cuando me he dado cuenta, volvía a oírlo, eh cerrado los ojo0s para ver si me podía concentrar en la clase, pero me he pasado dos minutos aproximadamente con el sssss... que no me dejaba, estaba totalmente ido de la cabeza, cuando he abierto los ojos eh visto que estaba en el suelo de la clase rodeando de mis compañeros, estaba desconcertado. ¿Que ha pasado? Escucho a Milk una compañera muy molesta y mandona que dice:

\- Profesor Piccolo Vegeta se ha despertado, ¡corre! – parece que lo diga histérica, no me extraña, anda enamorada de mi desde primer curso.

En unos segundos veo al profesor pepino delante de mí preguntándome muchas cosas, yo solo escuchaba susurros, veía las cosas borrosas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Sigo preguntándome sin ninguna respuesta. Cuando de repente escucho el sonido de una ambulancia acercarse y creo parándose cerca de la escuela. No es para mí esta ambulancia, ¿verdad? Pensaba, pero estaba muy equivocado. Me han subido a ella y escucho al profesor Piccolo decir:

\- Estaba muy blanco y con los ojos abiertos pero sin la pupila totalmente blancos, también cayéndole sangre de un lado de la boca. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ir a saber lo que hubiera sido de este niño.

Ja, como no, seguro estaba deseando que me muriera en ese instante, con todo lo que me odia. Pero mira cuando me salvo como se pone todos los títulos que puede.

Me han llevado a una sala de pruebas para ver que tengo.

Veo el reflejo de mi madre con sus lágrimas de cocodrilos haciéndose la víctima cuando le importo poco y menos. Seguro si me pasa algo serio podrá irse por sus largos viajes con su marido sin un niño de carga.

Escucho una voz hablando. Pero no entiendo lo que me dice. Hace un rato me ha vuelto el ssss… ese tan maldito y más fuerte que nunca. Me esfuerzo un poco para ver qué es lo que dice y entiendo algo así de años tienes o por el estilo.

No he entendido una mierda de lo que ha dicho, pero seguramente me habrá preguntado la edad, no vaya a ser que se piense que soy muy débil y necesito ayuda de estos patéticos hombres con bata, así que con mi último aliento susurro un catarze para a los pocos segundos perder la conciencia.

...

Ahora vivo en el hospital porque eso que me paso en clase hace ya más de tres años me ha empezado a pasar seguido, he aprendido a controlarlo pero el sssssss… sigue hay en mi cabeza molestando. Llevo un año seguido con la mierda sonido de los cojones. Cuando como lo escucho, cuando voy al baño lo escucho y cuando estoy durmiendo aparece en mis sueños. No les he dicho nada a los médicos, no quiero que me tomen por loco y me llevan a un manicomio y menos piensen que soy débil y no controlo mi celebro. Ellos piensan que tengo una especie de enfermedad rara, aun no descubierta.

Estoy empezando a desvariar, la puta verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que pase. La verdad, es que tengo mucho miedo.

...

Hace años que no se de mi madre y su marido… creo que los atropellaron y murieron o algo así, qué más da. No me quería, solo vino una vez para declarar que se iba a casar y que le comprara algo, Ja, putas ironías, como si pudiera salir de esta mierda. Ojala este muerta y se pudra en el infierno. Sssss… dios, no puedo pensar en nada… sssss… es lo único que tengo en la cabeza. Esta mierda que tengo me ha hecho darme cuenta que la gente es más falsa de lo que parece, que no le importas a nadie. Hace un año que nadie me visita y en teoría yo era un niño con amigos, solo vienen esas prostitutas que llamo, que vida más penosa ¿no?. ¿ Y porque me habrá dejado todo el mundo? Fácil, han perdido las esperanzas y me han dejado solo en la vida.

...

Ya pasan dos años más de estar en este hospital. Ya no me voy desmayando por la vida, pero el sssss… es el único que no me ha abandonado.

Hoy, pienso huir de este hospital porque no me dejan vivir ni descansar en paz.

Son las doce me acaban de hacer otro tratamiento horrible. No aguanto más. Acabo de salir de la habitación diciéndole a la enfermera gorda que iba al baño. Normalmente no me suelen dejar ir solo. Pero como ya tengo dieciocho años se lo han pensado mejor y dicen que ya estoy preparado como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le tienen que dar permiso para hacer algo. Qué asco de gente.

Estoy por el pasillo de la segunda planta, prefiero bajar por las escaleras que por los ascensores porque casi nadie va en ella. Acabo de llegar a la primera planta, para salir a la calle abre de pasar por delante de la secretaria 24 horas, que marrón,

Cojo un abrigo que encuentro en una silla de espera en la cual se lo deben haber dejado. Me tapo la cara con las manos para que la secretaria no me reconozca y paso rápido por delante suyo, escuchando su monota voz dando las buenas noches.

Estoy en la calle, dios, que raro, hacía más de un año que no habia visto el mundo exterior, ahora era libre, dispuesto a todo y sin ninguna clase de miedo. Soy libre para hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Pero primero abre de buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Voy caminando por la calle, hasta un callejón oscuro, estrecho, donde no parece que haya nadie. Entro para ver si hay algún sitio para acomodarme. Escucho un gato maullando con la voz ronca, me acerco para verlo mejor y me encuentro lo que parece una puerta medio abierta de un garaje donde se perciben mejor los maullidos del gato.

Qué suerte tengo! Estoy en lo que parece un garaje abandonado, con un coche roto a medio arreglar que no funciona. Sssssssssssss… maldito ruido, ya no me acordaba de él, me suicidaría, pero ahora ya he conseguido la libertad.

...

Tengo 30 años… que rápido pasa la vida ¿no? No, Ja sssssss… no puedo ni acabar una maldita frase. Sssssss… cada X segundos vuelve, me vienen los recuerdos en flash de mi vida sssssss…

_Estoy en el garaje con el gato, cuando llegan muchos policías junto al médico que me cuidaba gritando_

_-¡SI! ¡ES EL! ¡ENCERRARLO ESTA LOCO! _

_¿Loco? ¿ Yo? JAJAJAJAJAJA Este tío alucina. Ssssss… matalos… Ssss… ¿Qué? ¿Quien me habla? ¿De quién es esta voz?Ssssss… matalos…sssssssssssssss…_

_-AAAAH! AJUDARMEEEE! _

_¿Quién? ¿Quién ha hablado? Ssssssss… veo al médico en el suelo desangrándose… sssssssssssss… Que ha pasado? Sssssssssss… Anda, no te hagas el tonto, lo sabes perfectamente sssssssssss… ¿QUEE? No tengo fuerzas, no siento nada, solo oigo el sssss… y varios pasos acercándose._

Ese fue sssss… el primer día que me sssss…. Trataron como loco….ssssss…

_Me despierto y sssss… me encuentro en una habitación con las paredes blancas sssssssssss… donde estaba? Ssssssss… entra un señor con dos personas detrás, que parecían más gorilas que personas...ssssssss.. ¿Guardaespaldas? Sssssss…._

_-¿Que pasa aquí? – pregunto exasperado abriendo los ojos todo lo que puede intentando levantarme y dándome cuenta de que estaba amordazado._

_-Señor Vegeta tranquilo. Has tenido un problema y te quedaras aquí por un tiempo._

_No entiendo lo que me sigue diciendo después de esa frase, solo oigo el sonido ensordecedor de mi cabeza ssssssssss… por un intento de enterarme de lo que pasa dirijo mis ojos a la tarjeta que lleva colgando: - "Doc. Son Gohan, professionalista con psicología agresiva Director del Manicomio de la ciudad del Oeste"._

...

Al día siguiente ssssssss… de ese horroroso día que me ssssssssss… declararon como loco ssssssssss… la conocí. Esa loca chica peliazul que fue a visitarme ssssssssss… al día siguiente de que me ingresaran.

…

**Hola**_, _**espero que les haya gustado este prólogo. Sé que tengo una historia a medias, la cual pienso seguir, ya me falta poco para acabar el próximo capítulo. **

**Esto en verdad iba a ser un one-shot. En el cual no saldría Bulma. Pero ahora que estaba llegando al final. Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser una buena historia. Bueno, en verdad es una historia que escribí hace como dos años, cabe aclarar que no era un VxB era otros nombres. Y pensé que estaría interesante un historia así. Este ha sido un copiar y pegar y cambiar nombres del otro Word. Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, y prometo no tardarme en actualizar si almenos una persona me dice que lo va a leer. Espero que sí.**

**A partir de ahora no habrá tantos sssss… porque se que son muy estresantes. Solo lo habrá en momentos claves y cuando hable en presente. La historia será en flashback a partir del primer capítulo. **

**Todo y exclusivamente TODO será Vegeta y Bulma. **

**Besooos, espero vuestros comentarios. Os amoo!**

Ainhoa Argüeso Torres


	2. Chapter 1: Devastación

**Capítulo 1: "Devastación"**

"_El problema del ser humano, es que tiene más problema de devastación que de construcción." –Anónimo._

_._

FLASHBACK:

SSsssss… No sé muy bien aún que hago aquí, pero seguro no es nada bueno, me han ingresado en una habitación, es muy blanca, ssssssssss…se parece a la del hospital, con la diferencia …ssssssssss… que esta es para locos…

Me la quedo observando un rato, mirando todas las esquinas cubiertas por una colcha blanca la cual está mal, muy mal disimulada.

Sssssssssss…

El ruido no desaparece…

Ssssssssssss…

Nunca…

Ssssssssssss…

Estoy muerto, cansado, humillado, la vida ya no tiene mucho más sentido, siento que ya no tengo alma... Ssssss… Eh perdido seguramente mi única oportunidad de huir. SSssssss… Quedare encerrado para siempre sssss… Qué más da.

-¡Hola! – escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, con un efusivo saludo de una voz chillona y molesta. Qué horror. Yo no he mandado a ninguna enfermera para nada. Levanto la cabeza y me cruzo con la mirada azul penetrante de una mujer, una mujer muy bonita, donde en esos ojos puedes ver todo tipo de azules eh investigar más y encontrar más variantes.

\- No he pedido nada. Puedes irte. – contesto lo más fríamente apartando la mirada de esos cautivadores ojos.

\- Que va, no soy ninguna enfermera ni por el estilo. – Explica, no necesito ninguna explicación ni nada _por el estilo_. – Ayer te vi llegar, me pareciste interesante, no gritabas ni nada, solo te dejabas arrastrar, como sumiso, sin vida y me pareció interesante. –Decía mientras cambiaba las expresiones de su cara a pensativa.

\- ¿Sumiso? Ja, mujer no me hagas reír. – Le contesto con cinismo y lo que creo una sonrisa ¿enfermiza? De lado – Pensaba que iba a un hospital, no que me declararían loco por una gilipoyez.

\- ¿Una gilipoyez? Eso es lo que creerás tú.

¿Qué habla? Solo me escape de un hospital. Ni que fuera un delincuente.

-Todos en este centro de locos ya sabemos y estamos enterados de tu "accidente" con tu doctor no hace falta que finjas.

¿Qué dice accidente, esta mujer está verdaderamente loca? No me extraña… pienso mientras me sale un sonrisa de medio lado ante la ironía.

-Uy, si lo siento –empiezo con voz fingida, muy fingida, de modestia.- Siento haberme escapado de una mierda hospital, donde me prohibían mi libertad, a la cual tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

-Bueno nene, no sé si de verdad no lo recuerdas o solo estas fingiendo, en cualquier caso, piénsalo, mañana me pasare a esta misma hora para seguir hablando, eres, emm… Como decirlo... Interesante.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Eh… mujer, mujer azulada... Ei

Intentaba llamar su atención antes de que se fuera, levantándome de la cama. Ella se giró rápidamente y sus ojos dejaron de brillar volviéndose a un azul mate y sin brillo a diferencia de antes y con una sonrisa de lado que "acojonarían" a cualquiera pero sin demostrarlo, me acerque dos pasos.

-Azulada. –Repito estirando el brazo, mientras a ella le iba cambiando otra vez sus ojos a unos ojos brillantes de miedo y arrepentimiento y su sonrisa también se borró. – Niña azulada – Susurro. Mientras ella gira su cabeza hacia la derecha acumulándosele una lagrima en el ojo, la cual nunca cae y desaparece, volviendo el mate.

Levanta la cabeza y centra sus ojos en los míos, entrecierra la mirada y cualquier índice de antiguas lágrimas sigue sin asomarse.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – susurra sin la voz chillona de antes cambiándola por una seca y rasposa conservando el femenino pero con determinación.

\- ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir ropa? En vez de este estúpido camisón. –Contesto lo más normal que puedo sin demostrar nada, solo mi dura expresión facial.

\- Antes. –Vuelve a susurrar con la misma voz. Mirándome directamente a los ojos los cuales ya solo tenía un solo azul, ese mate creando un concurso involuntario de miradas a ver quién era el más fuerte.

SSsssssssss Tuuuususssssssuuu.

No. ¿Qué? Había desaparecido, extraño. Eso era ¿una voz? Si, una que me susurraba algo. No se entendía.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué dije?

Era la verdad no sé qué dije para que hiciera estos cambios tan drásticos. Esa lucha no acababa, parecía poseída. Como si irradiara una fuerza sobre humana en su alrededor.

Ssssssssssssss…

Se ha ido, hi ha vuelto el maldito sonido. Espera, no lo he escuchado en todo el maldito rato. Ssssssss… Parece que me echaba de menos Sssssssssssss… JAJA Sssssssssssssssss… No te enojes solo era una broma.

FIN FLASHBACK:

Ssssssssssss… Bueno tiempos ¿no? Corre, corre. Me grito en el subconsciente girando por los pasillos.

.

**Guauu, cuanto tiempo no? Si… Losiento. Han pasado guau… meses. La verdad que lo tenía acabado, pero no quería que terminara así, pensaba hacer unos cinco capítulos de historia pero muy largos. Creo que lo hare así, aunque este sea muy cortito, no eh estado muy inspirada, muchos problemas y eso.**

**La idea es que leaís los ssssssss… y la voz que le habla como si fuera el Vegeta super sayayin (el rubio).**

**Juro, que como mínimo actualizare una vez al mes, si no tenéis derecho a insultarme todo lo que queráis. Ahora sí, ya he contestado a la gente que tiene cuenta aquí van a los que no:**

**Guest 1: No he plagiado ni me eh inspirado en ninguna historia, ya que no la había escuchado nunca sobre esa película, pero si el tema se parece ten claro que la mirare. **

**Fernanda: Me alegro de que te parezca interesante espero tu review en este capítulo. Besos!**

**Guest 2: Me alegro que te encante. Siento no haber actualizado pronto:(.**

**galyDann: Me alegro, espero que así siga.**

**Guest 3: Tienes razón él está mal y esta loco, pero verás que hay un motivo para esto. Ya veremos que pasara entre esos dos. No sabemos aún si habrá cura, espero tu review. Besoos!**

**Me alegroo de haber recibido tantos comentarios, la verdad no pensé que esta historia tendría éxito. Besoos! Y espero leer vuestros reviews con la opinión. Sí, podéis criticar, no importa.**

**Juniver.**


	3. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

**Para público (lectores) querido:**

Las cosas que estén en cursiva en el flashback serán recuerdos dentro de ese recuerdo.

Las cosas que estén entre paréntesis son frases que le dice el Vegeta del presente al del pasado, como cuando recordamos algo y decimos que lindos éramos o cosas así.

Y la que está entre paréntesis y en cursiva es una aclaración.

**IMPORTANTE**

**Cuando Vegeta le habla a una tercera persona se refiere al sonido que escucha en su cabeza, **al** Vegeta super sayayin. **

La hora en la que se pasa Bulma son las 11am.

.

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**

"_Mis recuerdos son como las monedas en la bolsa del diablo: cuando uno la abre, solo encuentra hojas secas" - Jean Paul Sartre._

.

Sssssssss… No recuerdo mucho esa época. Pero ssssssssssssss… Pero si por mi fuera ssssssss… lo grabaría todo y sssssssssss… y lo miraría cientos de veces sssssssssss… hasta que me consumiera la muerte. Ssssssss…

Ssssssssssss… Vegeta, date prisa ssssssssssss… no llegaras…Sssssssssssssssss… lose amigo lose corro lo que puedo…

Ssssssssssss…

La añoranza que se siente al esperar sssssss… que el **"señor huesudo" ** como le llaman los niños sssssssss… o el ángel negro como le llaman otros sssssssssss…

O como el más conocido sssssssssss…

Su nombre real: El Ángel de La Muerte. Sssssssss… ese sentimiento de desearla, de quererla, de verla. De ver los cuencos vacíos en donde deberían ir los ojos. Y un cuerpo esqueleto envuelto en una túnica negra larga tapando los pies donde solo se pueda visualizar una parte del cráneo que no está tapada por el sombrero de la túnica.

Con su guadaña bien afilada a pesar de los años. Sin oxidarse. Aguantando fieramente el paso de los años. El paso de las muertes.

Sssssssssssss… Tener ese sentimiento de tranquilidad al verla y saber que cortara tu hilo de la muerte y la vida y te llevara a lo que dominan la paz eterna.

.

La "azulada" sssssss… como la llame el primer día… ssssssssss… que perdido estaba ssssssss… el segundo día sssssssssss… el segundo día de mi estancia aquí, ssssssssssssss… paso a la misma hora como prometió sssssssssssss… una mujer de palabra sssssss… Una GRAN mujer de palabra.

.

FLASHBACK:

9:38

Un día.

Llevare menos de veinticuatro horas aquí. Sssssssss…

Y no he visto a nadie. Bueno sí, a la bipolar de ayer. Ja, mentirosa no se ha pasado. Estúpida niñata llorosa. Sssssssssss…

He intentado hablar con alguien sssss… Para explicarle que no estoy loco, que ha sido sssss… que ha sido sólo una equivocación y sssssss… que me pueden llevar ya de vuelta al hospital. Sssssssss… Pero nadie me atiende, o a nadie parece importarle yo o siquiera lo que me pase.

Intento hablar con las enfermeras que pasan a dejarme la comida sssssssssssss… pero no sé cómo lo hacen, pero saben perfectamente como venir cuando estoy dormido.

Ssssssss… Creo que ponen alguna pastilla de insomnio para que duerma sssssssss…

Nunca había dormido tantas horas. Sssssss…

.

Tengo tiempo de pensar, pero a la vez no quiero pensar en nada.

Ssssssss… No sé si quiero morir sssssssss… o defender mi verdad con determinación y orgullo.

Sssssssssssssssss…_¿Cuál verdad fantassssssssssssssssmaaa? Sssssssssssssss…_

¿QUÉ?

"Es mi último pensamiento cayendo en la inconsciencia".

.

Sé que hay una sala sssssss… donde están todos los locos sssssssss… perdón "pacientes" sssssssssssss… de este asqueroso sitio ssssssssssss… pero no me voy a dignar a ir… No se merecen mi presencia.

10:58

.

Me despiertan unos molestos ruidos en la puerta. Quien se atreve a molestarme. Argg me las pagara caras.

La puerta empieza abrirse y se asoma la misma peliazul de ayer, tal y como se fue. Con los ojos azules.

Si, azules, azules mate, unos grandes ojos azul mate. Sin rastro de la infinidad de tonos de azul de ayer.

La miro.

Directamente a los ojos.

Me mira. Sin apartar la mirada.

Nos examinamos- Sonríe poco a poco, mostrando una sonrisa alegre y perfecta:

-Hola.- Dice con una voz suave y dulce como determinan algunos "angelical", pero, con los mismos ojos del principio. Sin cambiarlos. Raro. No da ese gusto interno, me viene esa sensación de vacío en el estómago como extrañando perderme en los toques azul perfectos de sus ojos.

Otra vez.

Sólo deseo que sea otra vez. Aunque sea una vez más en mi vida. Aunque sea un momento como el otro día. Aunque sea un segundo de esos que duran toda la vida. Es extraño, sin los ojos de antes da la sensación de alguien frio, bonito, hermoso pero frio alguien demasiado parecido a mí para ser bueno.

No le contesto, no sé qué decir. Sigue sonriendo mientras se gira y cierra la puerta lentamente. Despidiendo con la mano. Volviéndome a la soledad blanca. _(Es como se le dominara a la habitación por el color de las paredes)._

_SSSsssss Esssssssssss MuyGuaaapppppa sssssssssss… veeerdadd ssssssssssssssss…_

¿Qué? ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

Sssssssssssssss…

¿Que ha sido eso sssssssssss…? Debo de estar volviéndome loco de verdad. Sssssssss… ¿Creo?JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ

*Caigo en la incosciencia.

.

Han pasado unos pocos días, ssssssss… no sé cuántos, no llevo la cuenta ssssssssss… Lo que sí sé, es que la "ojos agua perfectos" ha pasado cada día por mi habitación.

A la misma hora, con el mismo procedimiento. Pica a la puerta puntual, la abre lentamente, asoma la cabeza dejando ver su pelo agua marino y sus ojos mate. Me mira, nos miramos, sonríe, saluda y se va, dejando un ambiente sereno, tranquilo, relajante… extraño demasiado.

Sssssssssss… El otro día, ayer. El mismo procedimiento. Puntual, la puerta, cabeza, miradas y al contrario de todos los universos sonrisas. Más específicamente: Sonríe, sigue mirándome y le devuelvo una pequeña mueca intento de sonrisa agradable. Saluda, agranda su sonrisa pero sus ojos no vuelven a su mar de colores, mates coge y se va.

Me gusto sonreír, sssssssssss… Sí "querido", me gusto. Se podría decir que ansió que llegue y me dedique su sonrisa, que pique con sus delicadas manos y asome su bonita cabecita mientras con su sonrisa me saluda pero eso es lo que es:

Rutina.

No deseáis a veces coger y romperla, escapar, interrumpirla, cortarla o simplemente cambiarla aunque sea un poco o simplemente maltratarla cada día con el mismo procedimiento, hacerla sufrir lo mismo, a ver si se acostumbraría y le acabaría gustando.

No.

No creo que sea eso lo que le gustaría.

No creo que eso le gustara a nadie.

Kamisama si me escuchas, rompe la rutina. Que pasen cosas diferentes. Que no sea un ritual. Rompamos con las tradiciones y hagamos nuestras reglas. Simplemente, no nos dejemos caer a eso tan ruin que hacen llamar: Rutina. Hagamos nuestro reglamento. Creo que el culpable de este buque soy yosssssssss…

.

10:58

Ya falta poco, ansias es un sentimiento al que se le podría llamar poco comparado con lo que siento. Encogimiento de corazón, nervios, sudor… Es difícil expresarlo. La verdad. No sé, me recuerda a mi infancia. Ja, mi infancia… ¿Dónde quedo eso? ¿De verdad tuve? No creo. Recuerdo a Milk, una niña pelinegra a la que llamábamos Chi-Chi para molestarla ya que una vez la vimos desnuda en el vestuario, a ella no parecía molestarle, en las fichas escribía su mote en vez de su nombre, era gritona y de mala leche. Siempre considere que estaba enamorada de mí, era mi sombra: Estaba sentado en un banco en el recreo venía corriendo a sentarse a mi lado, era un puto dolor de cabeza. Seguro ahora aparentara 50 años, sola. Con cinco gatos a su alrededor y cosiendo un jersey para los hijos que creerá tener. Ssssssss…. JAJAAJAJAJAJJA… ¡Estará loca!

Se abre la puerta.

Es la hora. –Pienso.

Entra. Asoma la cabeza y sonríe. Se me encoge el corazón. Rutina.

-Hola–saluda. Diferente. Mis ojos se desorbitan extrañados y confusos.

Entra y cierra la puerta. Extraño. Mis ojos reaccionan y van a su mirada, a sus ojos. Opaca. No ha cambiado. Mate. Amigo esperemos. Talvez aún hay tiempo de que vuelva.

Se acerca manteniendo la sonrisa. Haz algo, ¡tonto! –Piensa mi subconsciente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué quieres? –contesto cortante, apartando la mirada. Sssssssssss…gilipoyassssssssssss… ¿Qué?

Espera… ¡Me ha hablado!

(Idiota…)

-Hola Bulmita, ¿qué tal estas? Te he echado de menos, Sí me alegro de verte, oh si, estas hermo…

-Agg, deja de fastidiar.

-No fastidio, soy adorable. – ¿Que le han metido? ¿Una inyección cargada de vanidad?

(Pobre de mí, que inocente era, no entendía nada)

-Oye… -Empieza, dejando atrás lo de alagarse – ¿Y tu nombre pequeño? –Me dijo ¿pequeño? – Es Vegeta, ¿Verdad?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Espera, ¿pequeño? ¡Soy más alto!

-No te interesa, pitufa. –Al momento de decir esta frase, no entiendo muy bien que paso, los ojos se le agrandaron, quedándose estática, entreabriendo un poco los labios.

-¿Pitufa? – Pregunta con miedo, extrañada, como pensando el significado de la palabra, la miró fijamente y le contesto a los segundos mirándola a los ojos mates.

-Sí, enana. –Le digo un sinónimo para que reaccione, talvez nunca vio esa serie de televisión y se ha pasado la vida en este manicomio. Loca. Bueno yo tampoco vi nunca esa serie, era de niños y yo era mayor… y ¿porque coño me tengo que dar explicaciones a mí mismo?

Al momento de decir esas palabras su expresión volvió a cambiar, volviendo la sonrisa, esta vez, una de lado.

-Pero si soy de tu altura. –Contesta en protesta.

-Hump. Lo que tú digas.

-Claro que lo digo. –Contesta cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa "victoriosa" de lado.

-Bueno, Bulmita deja de molestar. –Se empieza a reír, riéndose de lo que he dicho. ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de mí? Dijo que se llamaba Bulmita, ¿no? Empiezo a recordar para ver si me había equivocado: _"-Hola Bulmita, ¿qué tal estas? Te he echado de menos, Sí me alegro de verte, oh si, estas hermo…"_ Si lo he dicho bien, ¿de que se ríe esta pirada?

La risa desenfrenada fue cesando lentamente. Y cuando más o menos no se "atragantaba" con la risa hablo:

-Aix Vegeta, mi nombre es Bulma, Bulmita es algo así como un diminutivo, como un sobrenombre, algo asi como Geta o… ehh Vegui. –Explicaba como si fuera tonto, ya sé que es un diminutivo o un sobrenombre, no soy subnormal. Lleva sus manos a la barbilla. Pensativa–Hay, sí –Decía como contestando una pregunta no formulada de su cabeza. –Me gusta Vegui, te llamare así.

-¿QUÉ? Es que, ni de coña, ¿Vale? –Dije rápidamente. – ¡Mi nombre es Vegeta! Ni Veguetita ni Vegui ni nada. ¡VE-GE-TA! –Conteste enfatizando cada silaba de mi nombre para añadir: -Ni siquiera tienes el suficiente prestigio para decir mi nombre. Podrías dignarte a llamarme simplemente Señor.

-JA- Rio- ¿Pero qué te crees un Reí? ¿O acaso es que eres tan viejo para denominarte Señor?

-No es que yo sea viejo –conteste soberbiamente. – ¡Eres tú la niñata!

-¿Niñata? ¡Ya tengo 21 años! ¡Soy lo suficiente mayor como para conducir y para pasarte de altura! –añade con una sonrisa de lado.

Indignado, me levanto de la cama situándome a su lado.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado: - Sí que eres una niñata, una muñeca ¡estas frente a un hombre de 27! Que sí es más alto que tú. Por mucho. –Le señalo la diferencia donde sus ojos llegan a mi nariz.

-Claro que me pasas, ¿no ves esa enorme llama encima de tu cabeza? Si yo me pusiera unos taconazos también te pasaría, ¡pero no! Tengo que ir descalza. ERES UNA VELA ANDANTE! como en la bella y la bestia, yo sería Bella ya que soy preciosa y mi príncipe sería la bestia solo que sería guapo y no sería peludo..agg que asco.. y tu serías la espelma esa tan mona que hablaba y ayudaba junto al reloj…

Dejo de escucharla. Efectivamente bajo la cabeza hacia sus pies, donde es cierto que no lleva zapatos, ni siquiera calcetines, enseñando unos pies minúsculos como su tamaño. TOMA! Piensa mi subconsciente en este _zasca*_ mental que le acabo de dar. En ese momento mirando al suelo, es cuando me doy cuenta de que yo también voy descalzo, y en ese preciso instante siento el frio del suelo subir por mis piernas, del que no me había enterado en todo el rato.

-Se puede saber… -digo interrumpiéndola, mientras me mira con una mirada fea.- ¿Por qué coño voy descalzo?

Vuelvo a mirar a Bulma y veo que suelta un suspiro: -Son normas de aquí, imagínate una de estas locas, como mi compañera de cuarto, con un tacón de unos veinte centímetros, no pasaría mucho tiempo, en estar incrustado en el ojo de otra. Por muchos calmantes que les den por estar tranquilas y no hagan mucho alboroto, siempre lo harán y si tienen armas letales esto sería la tercera guerra mundial.

-Mmmm vale, ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con estos pedazos de pirados?- Comienzo flojito para acabar gritando. Levantando las manos y haciendo círculos para referirme a todo el lugar.

-Mmmm nose –empieza imitándome flojito – ¿Porque estas ido de la cabeza? ¿Con serios problemas mentales? –Pregunta con ironía, subiendo el tono de voz para bajarlo inmediatamente al ver mi cara de confusión, aclara- Aix, perdona "_Señor_" nunca se le pueden decir los problemas mentales de alguien a sí mismo y menos si está Loco, ¡Loco de remate! –Grita lo último.

-Muñeca, yo no estoy loco, me encerraron aquí por una injusticia. –No sé de donde salió ese mote, pero me gusto llamarla así. Ya que tiene un nombre ridículo.

-Bueno lo que digas, ¿acaso preferirías estar en la cárcel? Sí, supongo, hasta yo lo preferiría.- dijo sin darle más importancia como si estuviera hablando consigo misma en susurros. No le contesto y me doy cuenta. Los dos de pie, va, coge y se sienta en **MI **cama, cruzando sus pies uno encima del otro, estilo "indio", sin pedirme permiso ni nada, maleducada. Niego con la cabeza y me acerque a ella también sentándome en la cama.- Oye, pues para ser tan viejo, aparentas menos años. Espero que cuando tenga tu edad, ya no esté aquí. Espero, estar casada con un millonario que me lleve a las Islas Maldivas a vivir en una casa enorme encima del mar con cien criados…

Flipando con sus alucinaciones, no me quedo de otra que decirle la verdad, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. –Eso no existe. Eres una superficial.

Sólo dije eso. Y de golpe me entro miedo. Mucho miedo. Le había vuelto la sonrisa, pero en ese momento podría volver a desaparecerle e irse, como la última vez, sin explicaciones y sin nada, y esta vez no volver. Tenía claro, que si ahora se iba, iría a buscarla, aunque me tuviera que recorrer todo este centro de locura.

-Ya lo sé. Pero yo tengo sueños, ¿acaso tu no? ¿No tienes más sueños que estar aquí el resto de tu vida? ¿O acaso es lo que siempre has querido? –Me preguntó, curiosa.

-Mi sueño es dejarlo de lado. –Contesto, no sé ni porque digo eso. Dejarlo de lado… ¿A quién coño tengo que dejar de lado? ¿En qué mierda piensa mi cabeza?

-Ah. –Contesta simplemente abriendo la boca y seguro pensando en que estoy loco.

(Autora: Vegeta no se da cuenta de a qué se refería a quien nomina cuando dice dejarlo de lado, me refiero a el sssssssssss.. como a su otra personalidad, en teoría se tendría que entender pero soy mala explicando mensajes subliminales)

Al poco rato se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta. En nada me quede … me empezó a doler la cabeza. Años escuchándola y sin acostumbrarme… sssssssssssss Ya me intercambiaste ssssss por esa porcelanita?ssssssssss…

¿Qué?

.

Los ssssssss… siguientes días también se ha pasado a hablarme a la misma hora como siempre sssssssssss… conversamos, conversa ella. Sobre que querría hacer con su vida. Siempre me habla de su futuro. Sus planes. Y ya. No me menciona de su pasado, nada. Sssssssssssss… sí me menciono algo de su madre que era rubia, nose porque lo dijo solo lo solto:

"_Oye Vegui… -Gruñí mirándola para que no lo repitiese, pero no le correji. –mi madre era rubia, y yo lo tengo azul. Es natural ¿sabes? Mira tócalo. –No pude tentarme de acariciarle el pelo. Los dos nos encontrábamos tumbados en mi cama y ella se acurruco en mí, mientras empezaba a explicarme que no entendía porque era así. Si nadie lo tenía así, pero que a ella no le importaba que era lo que la definía. - A ti muñeca lo que te define son tu ojos. –Le dije mirándola, ella me miro sonriendo y cuando me iba a agradecer añadí.- bueno y que estás loca.-Lo que te definen son esos ojos perdidos en azul que hoy se encuentran mate y parecen no querer volver- pensé." _Ssssssssssss… Y aún no han vuelto.

Bueno Sí está loca, solo hace falta escucharla un rato para darte cuenta, ssssssssssssssss… pero no lo veo suficiente como para encerrarla. Vamos creo. Hay gente mucho peor por allí.

.

Joder..sssssss… que hora es? Sssssssss… ¿Cuánto rato ha pasado? Veo la bandeja de a comida servida. sssssss.. Pasaran de las nueve al ver que ya no sale humo de la sopa. Me acerco. Y me la como lentamente para volverme a ir a la cama… sssssssssssss…Buenas noches querido ssssssss…

.

-Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeguiiii! –Me despierta un grito junto al ruido de la puerta. Y unos pasos descalzos acercándose sin darme tiempo a abrir los ojos por la molestia de la luz, sintiendo un poco de peso estirándose y acomodándose a mi lado de la cama. Sé que es ella. Quien va a ser si no. Siento su calor acercándose a mí poco a poco y separándose rápidamente poniéndose de pie para decir.

-Es jodidamente cómoda esa cama. Y tú te me estás ablandando. Vamos a marcar esos músculos al gym, que no quiero a un gordo amigo. Mantente en silueta si quieres que nos vean juntos. –Espera, espera, espera. Demasiada palabra junta para asimilarla toda a la vez. ¿Ablandando? ¿Músculos? ¿Gym? ¿Gordo? Espera… ¿Amigo?

Espera… Primero de todo, ¿porque habla de mí como si fuera de su propiedad?

-Ei, ¿Qué dices niña?

-Que no quiero a un gordo amigo. Para eso ya tengo a Yayirobai. –Yayiroque? Esta niña se va por las ramas. –Venga, Vegui cámbiate, que ¡vamos a marcar ese culo!

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Qué le pasa a mi culo? –Me pregunto un momento girando la cabeza para mirarme ahí. - ¿Qué dices gym? No hace falta, ya estoy en forma. – Nunca me habían dicho algo referente a mi físico. Obvio no soy virgen. Pero las pocas veces que he desconectado del martirio, ha sido con gente de pago. Espera, ¿Dónde está?

Desorientado. Estoy relajado. ¿Qué pasa aquí? No entiendo una mierda.

.

FIN FLASHBACK:

Joder, joder, joder no llegare

SSssssssssssssss… no llegaremos.

Mis lágrimas empiezan a caer desesperadas, las primeras de hoy y de ayer. Pensé que ya estaba sssssssssssssssseco.

Todos estos recuerdos. Vale la pena recordarlos.

Sssssssssss…

-ChiChi. –Le grito al verla, parándome. Ella me mira con sus ojos negrosssssssssss… y me señala hacia delante. La miro serio, me mira viendo mis lágrimas en el reflejo de sus ojos brillosos, para salir corriendo rápidamente hacia la dirección que me señala.

-Corre Vegeta. –La escucho susurrar antes de doblar hacia la derecha mientras miro mi brazo sin mangas en donde se encuentra ella sssssssssssssssssssss…

.

**Ei gente. Ok. Matarme**

**Lo siento. Yo quería hacer le capitulo mucho maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaás largo. Y no es que no tuviera ideas. Pero merecíais ya de ya un capitulo. Y La verdad me siento fatal. Asi que si queréis matarme tenéis derecho. **

**Yo se que la gente pone de excusa los exámenes, yo también tengo. Pero ya los acabe, ahora tengo recuperaciones. Igual no me sirve porque tampoco escribiría. Soy mala. Matarme. Ya lo dije antes.**

**Bueno. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya he contestado a la gente que tiene cuenta a la que no aquí van:**

rocy-rose: ** Me alegro que te guste, espero me perdones la tardanza. Espero tu opinión.**

Nena.25: **Esto fue lo más rápido que pude. Mil disculpas. Pero aquí lo tienes. Espero tu opinión. Me alegro que te guste.**

**Bueno gracias por leer la historia. Espero os paseis a leer las otras dos que tengo que también intentare actualizarlas lo más pronto posible. Dejar vuestro comentario.**

**Besoooos. Os quiere:**

**Juniver.**


End file.
